


Werewolves and Vampires

by Peanut_Patrol_583



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Meta, Mild Language, Nonbinary Flower Kid (Smile For Me), meta jokes, some spooky parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Patrol_583/pseuds/Peanut_Patrol_583
Summary: Trevor Garbo is a werewolf boy who's got a huge crush on one of the Habiticans named Nat Vancey, with the help of a shut-in janitor, an exhasperated flower-child, and some other unlikely helpers, will he suceed?
Relationships: Trevor Garbo/Nat Vancey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Anxious Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda something I decided to whip up on a whim, I'm gonna try adding multiple chapters and I do have an end point, I just don't know when that will be.

Trevor sat in one of the dark corners of the boiler room, daydreaming. Specifically, he was daydreaming of her, Nat Vancey. He had a crush on that girl ever since he came to the habitat, he liked her style to say the least. He thought she was a vampire the first time he noticed her, but she would have had to have been the prettiest vampire he had ever seen. See, Trevor had a bit of an issue with vampires to say the least, he was a werewolf, nobody seemed to believe him when he told others of this but it was indeed true. He had gotten it from his father's side of the family. Trever claimed to a lot of people that vampires and werewolves had a rivalry and he was somewhat correct, werewolves and vampires did have a rivalry. One-hundred years ago to be exact. In reality, he was simply nervous of them, he did have a curiosity about them and was intrigued to learn more about them, but the sharp fangs and glowing red eyes intimidated him to no end. Trevor sighed silently, he desperately wanted to confess to Nat. Peeking around the corner he saw the silhouette of a gothic but fashionable looking man, Trevor had suspected the man was a vampire from the way he dressed and a nice habitican had proved his theory correct by showing him a picture, so he couldn’t bring up the nerve to pass the man.

“Trevor?” a gruff but solemn voice echoed from the other side of the boiler room, “Are you there?” the man’s voice asked.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m here Wallus” Trevor responded looking over to the small crack in the wall, Wallus was a man who lived inside the walls of the boiler room, he claimed to be the Habitat’s janitor who shelled himself up in the walls.  
“What’s wrong kid? You’re really quiet.” Wallus pointed out, he wasn’t used to Trevor being quiet, despite how annoying he was when he talked sometimes. He was used to Trevor rambling his head off about vampires and theories on the other habiticans, so Trevor was usually fairly talkative.  
“Well…” Trevor hesitated for a minute, “I-I was just observing that vampire at the end of the hall, he-he seems to be plotting against me.” he lied to try to avoid the topic of Nat. Although, judging by the silence of Wallus from the other side Trevor had a feeling that he wasn’t buying the lie whatsoever.  
“What’s wrong?” Wallus asked again, “You’re always mumbling and yapping your head off but today you haven’t said a word.” he pointed out. 

Trevor let out a small sigh when he knew he had been caught. “Okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anybody” Trevor argued pointing into the hole accusingly.  
“Who am I gonna tell?”  
“I don’t know who you have in there with you”  
“Trevor we’ve been over this-” Wallus began but sighed defeatedly, “Look, just tell me, your secret is safe with me, I swear.” he promised rolling his eyes. He didn’t understand why Trevor still didn’t believe him, he was the most truthful person in this place if anything. However, he swore to stay quiet just to keep the kid sane.  
“Okay so..” Trevor began, hesitating slightly, “There’s this girl..” he continued finally getting to the start of the problem.  
“Oh!” Wallus exclaimed slightly with a bit of a chuckle, starting to get interested.  
“Shhhh!” Trevor hissed, feeling his face go hot with embarrassment, “Don’t judge me” he growled angrily.  
“Okay, sorry, sorry, continue” Wallus apologized, reaching his hand out of the crack and gesturing for Trevor to keep going  
“It’s Nat, I think she’s pretty and I like her” Trevor burted quickly feeling his face flushed as he spoke the words, his heart racing a bit.  
“Oh this is rich.” Wallus said stifling a laugh, he had bared witness to all of Trevors rants and raves about vampires he almost wanted to tell him.  
“Keep your mouth shut” Trevor threatened glancing to the side, “Listen I have a feeling she may be a vampire...and I know the rivalry is a thing...but her style is just really cool...and I want to talk to her because she’s cool..” he admitted bouncing a bit on his toes.  
“Lips are sealed, I won’t speak a word.” Wallus agreed raising his hand upwards, “But the question is will you? To her?” he asked pointing at Trevor.  
“Well...I want to...but there’s sort of a problem..” Trevor admitted nervously as he looked towards the exit of the boiler room.  
“Which is?” Wallus questioned before Trevor pulled out a photo of the man in the gothic attire, or more specifically a photo that only showed the gothic attire with no sign of the man’s face, “Ah. Trencil” Wallus realized, “So you’re scared to go out?” he questioned.  
“I wouldn’t exactly say I’m “scared” to go out.” Trevor denied it, “I’m just trying to avoid him. Because of...you know. The rivalry between us” he lied to try and brush the comment off.  
“Sure, Trevor just go, I promise you Flower kid is more likely to punch you than Trencil is to bite you” Wallus reassured not buying into the lie again.

Trevor paused for a moment, thinking a bit to himself as he thought about what Wallus had said, “Flower kid….” he muttered looking down at the photo when suddenly an idea sparked in his head, “Wallus you’re a genius!” he smiled happily.  
“Oh god what? What did I say?” the gruff voice asked sounding exasperated and slightly fearful of the next thing that could come out of that child’s mouth.  
“Flower kid, they could help us.” Trevor said gleefully, “They could distract the vampire while I go talk to Nat.” the idea sounded perfect to him. Flower kid never said no to requests and was one of the most helpful habiticans around the habitat so it was the perfect plan.

Wallus hummed, actually not minding the sound of the idea, “That could actually work” he said as he drew his hand back into the hole, “Question is..how do we get them down here? they rarely come anymore.” He asked thinking a bit to himself. Trevor hummed a bit and thought on how they could get flower kid to come and see them. He looked at the crack in the wall, “one of us would have to go get them” Trevor finally said.  
Wallus didn’t seem too convinced, “how? You’re too scared to move.” He asked as he scanned trevors face which seemed to be looking specifically at him, “No. no way.” He refused already knowing what Trevor was thinking.  
“Please! Just go grab them and bring them over here.” Trevor begged putting his hands on the edge of the hole, “O-or at least tell them to come by tomorrow morning” he tried to comprimise.  
“No, no way, why don’t you tell them before you go to your room?” Wallus asked sounding angry and fairly annoyed by the request  
“You know I don’t get there on time. I’ll be out by the time I get to the second set of stairs” Trevor shook his head, he usually left once he was sure Trencil was gone, which was usually by 10:30, thirty minutes after curfew. He usually passed out from the gas so usually he didn’t get to his room by himself.  
“Trevor grow a spine,” Wallus snapped, “I can’t go out in the day, everyone will cause a scene. The only time I can leave this hole is at night which is something I’m definitely not going to do.” then huffed not wanting to speak anymore about it. Trevor sighed in defeat and walked back over to his side of the boiler room for a while.

Wallus sat in his hole, although he didn’t want to do it his mind wouldn’t stop pestering him about it, he couldn’t help the kid was scared, but at the same time he swore to never come back out of these walls. Part of the reason was from fear, fear of HIM, another reason was that he simply didn’t want to be a pawn in this game HE seemed to play. However, Wallus felt uneasy about not helping Trevor out. The kid was lonely to say the very least, he didn’t have any friends in his peer group, let alone a girlfriend. Once the clock hit three, Wallus had made up his mind, “Hey. Trevor, c’mere” he said knowing that Trevor was still in the room. He heard footsteps come towards him and saw Trevors face in the dim lighting of the boiler room, “I’ll do it.” he gave in.  
Trevors eyes lightened as he smiled with delight, “Really!? You really mean it?” he asked, sounding as if he had just received the most unremarkable gift a twelve year old could get.  
“Yeah, but under two conditions.” Wallus said before he held out his hand which was holding up one finger, “One, I’m not going to tell them the situation, you are. I’m just telling them to stop by” he said firmly, “Second, before you come back I want you to tell Kamal to come down here” he added as he held up the second finger.  
Trevor nodded eagerly, “You have my word” he swore to the janitor, feeling his heart race with excitement, “Oh, are you going to be okay with the gas? Will you pass out?” he questioned worriedly.  
Wallus waved his hand, “Don’t worry about me, I’ve got all that stuff planned out, you just worry about gettin’ to bed as fast as you can” he dismissed. He’d probably leave at around one or two in the morning, just so that he was sure he possibly wouldn’t be caught. He let out a heavy sigh and pointed to Trevor, “You owe me big time, kid” he said jokingly before putting his hand back into the hole.


	2. N i g h t  R U N :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallus agreed to go get Flower kid the following night, he figures that if he goes late enough he won't be caught. Unfortunately for him, the night gets pretty eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wallus risks it all for a single wolf boy
> 
> also bed says one (1) line.

Nightfall came faster than what Wallus had hoped. The laughing gas had released throughout the habitat and densely coated the facility, any habitican awake at this hour would pass out within minutes. Luckily for Wallus since he used to be the janitor he had access to certain equipment, certain equipment he had brought with him inside that small hole of his. Since his job was the janitor he often had to do nightly shifts at the habitat which required him to go out while the laughing gas was running, because of this he had a gas mask with him to protect him from the gasses so that he wouldn’t pass out when he was cleaning. He also had keys to all the haiticans rooms. When the clock struck ten Wallus waited for a bit, Dr. Habit came out at around a quarter to eleven with a mask and walked past the hole in the wall. He was there to pick up anybody who couldn’t get to their room in time and took them to their room,Wallus assumed that the only people who probably couldn’t make it were either Borbra, Tim-Tam and Trevor. Wallus waited patiently for Habit to come back and finally leave through the door leading to the elevator that brought him back to his office. 

Wallus stayed put for a while longer, wanting to make sure there wasn’t a chance he could get caught, he stayed put until around 12:30, he swore he’d go later but part of him felt that the more he waited he probably wouldn’t do it. So, with that, he crawled through the small hole with a small bit of difficulty due to the mask. Before Wallus walked out of the boiler room he stretched, his back and joints cracking because of how long he had been crouched down in there.

The laughing gas in the habitat was dense, Wallus was only able to see a few feet in front of him, that wasn’t much of a problem though, he knew this place from the rooftop down to the boiler room he hid himself in. Almost as if it were a reflex, Wallus turned his head slightly behind him to look at the door leading to Habits office, it didn’t move. Letting out a small sigh, ‘Okay Wallus, in and out, you can do this’ he thought to himself as he started out the boiler room. He made his way out of the room and into the garden walking at a fast pace, he couldn’t help but glance at the large screen looming over the garden, praying that a night PSA wouldn’t start. He was pretty sure Habit had to be asleep by this hour, there was no way that man was awake. Wallus made his way across the Garden and glanced up at the screen every now and again, only really making sure to watch h where he was going.

Wallus kept his hopes too high.

About halfway through the garden he heard the dreadful noise of the night psa music, looking over to the screen fearfully only to see his own reflection on the monitor. He was caught.  
[Ohhh~ well isn’t it our dear friend W A L L U S? :-) ] the words on the screen read, [Has he finally decided to come out of that STUPID little hole of his?] the screen asked as Wallus watched it fearfully. He wasn’t sure what this meant, if this was just going to be another empty threat of Habits or if Habit was actually going to do something about him being awake. Wallus watched the screen, his eyes almost glued to it in fear, he wanted to move but his feet wouldn’t let him. The screen continued,   
[I’m afraide u can’t be out at this hour friend, it’s beddy-time.] the screen flickered, [Why don’t u go back in that hole of yours, I wouldn’t want annything to h a p p e n to you ;-)] it hinted maliciously.

With that in mind, Wallus charged forward and didn't stop. He darted as fast as he could across the garden, not bothering to look behind him, the night psa continued but Wallus was too caught up in trying to get away to see what it was saying. Before he knew it Carlas started coming out, left and right trying to stop him and force him out of the apartment complex. Wallus ripped past them, damaging some of them in the process, he soon approached the hallway. He breathed heavily as he ran down the hall, eyes darting around looking for flower kid’s room as sweat formed on the back of his neck. Wallus kept his eyes forward, not daring to look back, ‘Almost there’ he thought as he approached Flower kids room. Before he got there he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, in response he bolted towards Flower kids door as fast as he could, jammed in the key, unlocked it, and went inside, slamming the door behind him violently with a loud bang.

The violent door slam made Flower kid jump awake from their drug induced sleep, eyes darting around the room. When they saw Wallus in front of the door they nearly jumped out of their skin, “What the fuck! Wh-Who are you?” they yelled clinging to the covers of the bed. The bed seemed to be startled by Wallus’s presence as well, “Wallus?” it asked clearly shocked to seeing Wallus in front of the door  
“Wallus!?” Flower kid repeated louder as they got out of bed hastily to go up to him, Wallus nodded a bit panting and trying to catch his breath, “What..What’s up? Why-Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in that hole or something?” they interrogated as they got closer.  
“Hey, hey, It’s okay, sorry if I scared you. I just needed to come up here and ask you something.” Wallus assured as he waved his hands in a pushing motion, gesturing for flower kid to calm down.  
“Yeah, yeah of course. A-Are you okay? Is everybody else okay?” Flower kid asked repeatedly. Wallus never came out of his hole, ever, so this was probably something serious.  
“Relax, Everybody’s okay It’s just I need to tell you somethi-” Wallus began before a knock came from the door, Wallus felt his breath hitch as he snapped his head towards the door. Flower kid looks over at the door, there's only one other person that could be up at this hour.   
A deep russian voice called from outside, “Flower child, could you open this door please?” It requested. Flower child looked at the door and looked back at Wallus who had his eyes directly pinned to the door, “It’s okay, I’ll handle him” Flower child said as they walked towards the door to open it.

Flower child opened the door and in front of it stood the man himself, Dr. Boris Habit, “Hello there flower child, sorry to disturb you but somebody is awake past curfew” he apologized as he gestured at Wallus, who was backed as far as possible away from the door.  
“Hey Habit, it’s not a problem, although can you allow him to stay for a second?” They requested, “He’ll be right back to bed, he just had to come tell me something” they explained hoping that the man wouldn’t question any further, he looked somewhat unstable at the moment to say the least.  
“Why couldn’t he tell you earlier today?” Habit pressed, not willing to give in just yet. A few Carla’s had made their way behind him as well.  
“I wasn’t in the boiler room today.” Flower kid shrugged, once they saw the Carla’s crowding behind Habit they began to panic, “I-uh-I think it’s probably important though!” they stammered trying to make their case more convincing, although Habit didn’t seem to be buying it.  
“Oh?” Habit asked looking at Wallus raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah! It should be really important, why else would he chose such a ...late hour to come see me?” Flower kid continued before looking at Wallus with a panicked expression, “It-It is important right?” they asked him worriedly hoping desprately that this wasn’t something completely and utterly stupid.  
Wallus nodded frantically, “Yeah! Really really important.” he lied swiftly, although the reason he came up here was possibly the most unimportant reason known to man.  
Flower kid let out a sigh, “See? Habit, my guy, you don’t have anything to worry about, just go back to your treehouse and get some shut eye. Wallus and I will be back to bed in no time.” they said as they began to close the door on the man. Unfortunately Habit put his foot in the way, which made Flower kids heart jump out of their chest.  
“Well if it’s so important, I should be able to hear it, don’t you think?” Habit asked looking down at flower child ready to hear whatever Wallus had to say.  
“It’s uh….it’s uhm…” Flower kid scrambled for words as they looked at Wallus for some help.  
“Private” Wallus spat out.  
“Private!” Flowerkid repeated, “So, It’s secret.” Flower kid shrugged pretending as if there was nothing they could do.  
Habit narrowed his eyes at the child, “You have ten seconds,” he said as he removed his foot, allowing Flower kid to close the door.

Flower turned to Wallus, “This better be good.” they said to Wallus with their heart beating out of their chest, “The world has to be ending or something Wallus if not we’re dead. Spit it.” they panicked quietly, glancing towards the door.   
“Trevor wants to talk to you” Wallus hurriedly said, “He wants you to meet him in the boiler room tomorrow.” he added.  
Flower kid paused for a minute, “If I weren’t a pacifist I’d beat you.” they responded, almost in awe Wallus would tell them something so mundane in a situation so dire.  
Wallus cringed, “Sorry, the kid forced my hand” he apologized, “Will you?” he asked.  
Flower kid rolled their eyes, “He probably didn’t force anything but fine. If you had to come all the way up here to tell me it’s probably important enough.” they sighed throwing their hands up in defeat.  
“Times up.” Habit said from outside making the both of them jump.  
“Okay, go. Book it.” Flower kid told Wallus, Wallus nodded and ran out of the room as fast as he could, heading back to his hole. Habit seemed pleased and let Flower kid go for the night, leaving himself to go get some rest.


	3. Planning the encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower kid does as Wallus asks the previous night and goes down to the boiler room to see what Trevor needs, after a bit of talking they set up a plan for Trevor to start trying to talk to Nat.

The next day Flower kid woke up with their head spinning violently, they weren’t sure if the spinning was a huge “fuck you” from Habit the night before or if it was the laughing gas finally doing it’s final blow, but nonetheless they had to sit on the bed for a few minutes with only the comforting words of the bed telling them they weren’t going to die to keep them mildly calm. Once the room stopped spinning Flower kid got out of bed, “Geez..although that wasn’t the first time my head spun from that gas I definitely forgot how it felt. I don't remember breathing it in last night though.” They muttered quietly.  
“I think Habit turned it off then turned it on full blast again” the bed responded in a southern drawl with a small sigh.  
“Not unlikely, that gas IS supposed to work for ten hours or so..and I think that whole fiasco last night messed up the schedule.” Flower kid said as they went over to the closet and got out a blue shirt, yellow overalls as well as a pair of galoshes, “Speaking o last night...Wallus asked me to do...something...forgot what it was..” they muttered quietly.  
“Go down to the boiler room, that weird wolf kid wanted to talk to ya or somethin” the bed responded.  
“Ah! Right, thanks” Flower kid smiled as they snapped at the bed, “I hope he’s okay, Wallus never comes out of his hole and for him to do that usually takes a lot of effort.” they worried aloud. That and Wallus broke curfew, so the issue must’ve been incredibly serious. Flower kid rushed into the bathroom and changes into their clothes for the day, “Alright Bed, I’m heading out” they said once they finished and walked out of the bathroom and headed out to the door.  
“Okay partner, what time ya plannin’ on comin’ back?” the bed asked.  
“Same time as everyday buddy” Flower kid responded with a smile.  
“Alrighty, tell me everythin’ once you get back” the bed told them.  
“Will do” Flower kid responded before they headed on their way down to the boiler room.

Trevor waited anxiously for flower kid to arrive, hoping that they would show up, he was waiting by Wallus’s hole, “Wallus...do you think they’ll show up?” Trevor asked looking towards the entrance. He worried he had put Wallus in a bad situation, although he did like Nat and was grateful for the help, part of him wishes that he hadn’t told Wallus at all. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt a deep sense of guilt that Wallus felt the need to go do that.  
“Yeah, unlikely they won’t.” Wallus comforted as they waited silently for any sign of Flower kid. He hadn’t told Trevor what happened, the kids nerves were probably already high-strung from asking in the first place and the last thing Wallus wanted was to make Trevor feel like a problem.  
They both sat in anxious silence before Flower kid finally came into the boiler room, once they saw Trevor sitting on the floor with Wallus they walked up to him worriedly, “Hey, Trevor, whats up?” they asked as Trevor stood up, “Are you okay? Did something happen?” they questioned looking Trevor up and down trying to see if he had any injuries or looked in any form of distress.  
Trevor shook his head, “No! No, nothing happened at all ...I just..” hesitated glancing towards Wallus’s hole hoping he’d give him some help, although Wallus didn’t seem to be giving him any, “I have a request for you!” he blurted out, “It’s a particularly urgent matter.” he smiled feeling a little bit more confident that Flower kid seemed to be open for the offer.  
Flower kid smiled a bit when they heard the second sentence Trevor spoke, “Oh, well if it’s urgent then go ahead and tell me, what's the issue?” they asked kneeling down a little, “Is Millie bullying you again? Or did Putunia punch you, if it’s that I’ll just have to remind her to stop, she doesn’t mean any harm I promise.” they guessed. They assumed that the issue was probably serious if Trevor couldn’t come to them himself.  
“No! Those two haven’t bugged me for a week so it’s not that” Trevor shook his head, “As you know i have a crush on Nat, despite the whole Vampire and werewolf feud I feel like I want to ask her out” he admitted feeling his heart pound, “But! That wretched vampire out there is trying to foil my plans to speak with her” he explained, “So I was hoping that you, being the loyal friend you are, would maybe do something about that vampire?” he requested, feeling much more confident now.

Flower kid paused for a minute, suddenly Trevor felt his heart drop a bit further the longer Flower kid didn’t speak. Flower kid sighed a little bit and almost out of reflex Trevor backtracked, “W-Well, uh-nevermind, you don’t seem to be up to the request so you can just-” he began before Flower kid shook their head.  
“No, No Trevor it’s not that, It’s just…” Flower kid hesitated a bit trying to figure out how to word this to the kid, they’d happily do the request but they weren’t too pleased with the scare they had last night. They took a deep breath, “Look, Wallus went through a crazy dangerous situation in order to get me last night. Things got a little scary but we managed to settle it” they began, trying to word this slowly so that Trevor wouldn’t get the wrong idea, “Although your question doesn’t bother me, I came down here thinking that you had been injured or something along those lines.” they explained.Trevors eyebrows lowered worriedly and Flower kid noticed that his eyes shifted towards the door leading to Habit’s door. Flower kid took their hands and adjust Trevor's head a bit to make his eyes face them.  
“Listen, don’t worry about it, we managed to get settle things and we both made it out fine, just a little spooked.” they reassured, “But next time you’ve got a problem like this don’t go through drastic measures like that to find me, I’m always walking around the habitat so you could’ve waved at me or something to get my attention.” they shrugged.  
Trevor nodded, “Got it, sorry, I should have known that smile-obsessed vampire would be awake ” he apologized awkwardly.  
Flower kid shrugged, “It’s okay buddy, I just don’t wanna run into habit too much, because although I don’t think the guy is emotionally capable of murder, he’s definitely capapble of giving me a vibe check that has the capacity to kill.” they said with a bit of a snicker, “But, anyways, it’s fine, just don’t do it again.” they told Trevor.

“So, Nat. She’s the girl huh?” Flower kid asked as Trevor nodded, “Oh boy, you’ve got standards.” they said almost exasperatedly. Nat was a girl that was particularly hard to please, she was going through a phase where she was obviously trying to seem cool by being rude. Flower Kid knew better, the girl wasn’t as mean as she let on but they also knew she was stubborn as a mule sometimes and kind of picky on who she hung out with.  
“How likely do you think the chances are she’d talk to me?” Trevor asked them, holding his breath a bit for the answer.  
“Well...what's your plan for when you go up to her?” Flower kid asked, although they had a feeling they knew the answer.  
Trevor smiled eagerly, “Well, my plan was to impress her with all the vampire knowledge I have on me, maybe show her a few more of my theories too.” he said proudly, showing Flower kid a journal he had, filled with theories he had made and researched himself.  
Flower kid took a deep breath and one could almost feel Wallus cringing from behind the boiler room wall, “Okay...listen, although your theories are cool Trevor I don’t think Nat is interested in that kind of stuff, so how about you try something else?” they suggested, somewhat lowering the book down.  
Trevor hummed a bit, not seeming too pleased with the answer, “What do you suggest?” he asked.  
Flower kid thought for a minute before they remembered something about Nat they had heard from Trencil, “I heard that Nat likes the whack-a-molar game at the carnival, but she doesn’t have a boxing glove so she can’t play.” they said as they took out an old and worn boxing glove they had gotten from Putunia, “Why don’t you go up to her and ask her to go play with you.” they handed the glove to Trevor who looked down at it unsurely  
“Do you think this will work?” Trevor asked.  
“I think it’s a fifty-fifty shot” Flower kid said.  
“Just try to focus on breaking the ice first buddy” Wallus suggested from the wall. Trevor looked at the glove still unsure, but he was willing to try it and nodded understandingly.  
Flower kid smiled and stood up, “So, Trencil. You want me to get him away from the exit right?” they asked to recap before they set the plan in motion.  
Trevor nodded, “Yes, his presence threatens me” he said as he put the glove away for now.  
Flower kid snapped then gave Trevor a thumbs up, “Okay, I’ll go and try to take Trencil somewhere else for a bit, you go up to the apartments and do exactly what we talked about, try not to be nervous and just try to play it cool. Just ask her and take it from there.” they told him as they started walking towards the exit of the boiler room.  
“I will, thank you for handling the vampire for me flower kid, you really are a good friend” Trevor said as Flower kid headed out.  
“Don’t mention it!” They called before walking up to Trencil. They greeted him and talked with him for a bit, about gardening, flowers and other things of the like. Eventually Flower kid suggested that they should go somewhere else, Trencil tried to protest but Flower kid convinced him to go down to the lounge and relax. Trevor watched this all play out from peeking out from the boiler room and once Trencil was gone he headed up to the apartment complex.


	4. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor brings up the courage to ask Nat to go to the Carnival with him, things go shockingly well for a while until Nat spots a game she wants to play but is obviously annoyed at how hard it is. Good thing Trevor's smart and has a few ideas up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H sorry this upload took a decade and a half for all of those who have been waiting, but it's here now. I unfortunately had to cut this chapter in half otherwise it would've been too long.

Trevor walked up the stairs to the apartment complex, his palms getting a tad bit sweatier with every step he took, “Just ask her and take it from there,” he muttered, repeating what flower kid had told him before he left. Finally, he made it up to the hallway where he could see Nat leaning against one of the walls and scrolling at her phone. Trevor stared at her for a second and took a deep breath before he walked up to her, he had it all thought out, he knew exactly what he wanted to say and how he was going to say it. Nat looked up at him and scowled, “Oh...Trevor...” she greeted him unenthusiastically, “What do you want, weirdo?” she asked him with a snarky tone. Automatically Trevor clammed up, knowing what he had to say but finding himself stammering a bit trying to find his train of thought, “Oh-um-Nat, h-hi, I-erm. I was just-I..” he bumbled on before getting rudely interrupted by Nat  
“Spit it out you dweeb what do you want?” Nat snapped at him, already off to a great start.  
“I- I was wondering if you would be willing to join me to play a game of whack-a-molar at the carnival” he choked out remarkably. He almost surprised himself knowing he had managed to get it out.  
Nat rolled her eyes, “No thanks, that game is totally lame, so is the rest of the carnival. Besides, I don’t have a stupid boxing glove, so I can’t play anyways” she said somewhat trying to make Trevor leave her alone.  
“I do, we can uh...share or switch places if you want” Trevor offered, “I can do one round and you can do another” he added. There was a moment of hesitation before Nat rolled her eyes, “Fine” she groaned with a bit of a huff, “ But after you have to leave me alone, I’m only doing this just because I’m bored of this stupid place.” she added. Although Trevor wasn’t the ideal person to hang around with in her opinion, anything was better than just standing in the hall all day looking at her phone or staying in her room. Besides, she was almost running out of battery anyways.  
Trevor felt his heart pounding out of his chest and his cheeks turn a small shade of pink, “Okay, deal. Just two rounds, one for me and one for you” he told her. This wasn’t exactly how he thought this would play out but he figured with Nat he’d better not push his luck, especially not with those fangs of hers.

Trevor and Nat made their way down to the carnival, it was a mostly awkward walk and neither of them really talked to each other. Trevor was a little nervous to say the least, he hoped that he didn’t lose and embarrass himself in front of Nat. After a few minutes they made their way down to the carnival, Nat held her arm over her forehead to shield her eyes from the sunlight, Trevor noticed but didn’t say anything according to flower kids orders. They eventually walked up to the tent next to Martha, which had a small box with large holes on the top of it as well a carla standing by it. Trevor walked up to the game and looked up at the Carla running the booth, “Why hello there my fangy fellow and my feral friend, have you two perhaps come to this here booth to participate in this game here of Whack-a-Molar?” the carla asked.  
Trevor nodded, “Yeah, we have, although I do have a bit of a question.” he said.  
The carla tilted their head a little, “Go on, I will let you ask it” they responded. Trevor held up the boxing glove he had, “Is it okay if Nat and I take turns? One of us goes first then lets the other play.” he asked hoping that it would be allowed.  
The carla shrugged, “I do not see why there would be a problem with that, so I’ll gladly allow you two to do so” they said. Trevor smiled a little bit, things seemed to be working out better than what he had planned, Nat didn’t seemed to be as thrilled though. The two played through the game, doing one round per person, Trevor managed to get fifteen points while Nat got eighteen, after the game the Carla applauded them and sent the two away.  
“Good job, you did pretty great” Trevor complimented her.  
“Whatever, is..that all you wanted to do?” Nat asked, her tone seemed to soften up a little. She didn’t sound thrilled in the slightest but she didn’t sound as snappy as she had before.  
“Yeah that was the deal…” Trevor glanced to the side, “Unless you feel like doing anything else.” he added, letting there be some leeway for Nat to change her mind. 

Nat rolled her eyes as she glanced around the carnival, her eyes caught ahold of the only other game at the carnival, it was a game where three rows of lights were behind the player and the player had to guess which lights were glowing by pressing one of the buttons in front of them; without looking, of course. The game sounded relatively simple but it was harder than it seemed, Nat had tried multiple times to see if she could rig the game but she got frustrated trying to do it every time. Trevor noticed where Nat was looking and his heart lifted with hope, “Do you want to go play the button game?” he asked hastily.  
Nat groaned with disgust and glared at Trevor, “Well, I would but that game is so stupidly hard. I can barely get two buttons right.” she complained.  
Trevor stared at the game for a few minutes before he got a small idea, his eyes widened and he got a small grin on his face as he observed the game, “I have an idea” he blurted as he looked back at Nat  
Nat immediately saw the look on his face and began to walk away, “Nevermind, I don’t wan-” she began before she felt Trevor reach out and grab her hand  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait” he begged her, “It’s genius i promise” he told her almost desperately.  
“It better not be any vamp-”  
“It’s not! Trust me” he told her as he lead her towards Martha, going behind the machines lips so that they were near a wall. Trevor got out a crumpled piece of paper that was in his coat as well as a pencil he could use to write, blushing and quickly letting go of her hand as he did so. Nat watched him suspiciously as he drew a three by three grid on the paper, “The lights are set up like a three by three grid, three lights going down and three lights going across.” He explained, “What if I stand a little ways away from the game and watch the lights turn on, then I’ll use one hand to show you which row and the other hand to show you which column”  
Nat glared at him, “What do you mean?” She questioned, not quite understanding the boys logic.  
Trevor held up his hands, still holding onto the paper, “For example, if I hold up two fingers on my right hand but three fingers on my left it means the light is the third one on the second column” he told her.  
Nat squinted at him. Trevor felt slightly nervous that she’d call him something cruel, he did kind of nerd out for a second there, “And you’re sure this’ll work?” She asked. Trevor nodded insistently, “Okay wolf boy, let’s see if one of your stupid theories actually holds up.” She said as she snatched the paper from his hands and started walking towards the light game.


End file.
